Recortes de un Álbum de Fotos
by LinaRiz
Summary: Nada tiene mucho sentido: que ella, orgullo Gryffindor, con un expediente académico brillante y un futuro prometedor, acabara así, es absolutamente absurdo. Porque a veces dejamos que nuestros orígenes determinen quienes somos sin dar nuestra opinión.DHr


Finalmente mi fic para mi reto en el Foro Weird Sisters de Nuevos Orígenes. Espero que les guste!

* * *

**RECORTES DE UN ALBUM DE FOTOS**

Cuando lo piensa nuevamente, nada tiene mucho sentido -ni lo tuvo nunca, para ser exactos. Es decir, que ella, orgullo Gryffindor, con un expediente académico brillante y un futuro prometedor, acabara así, era absolutamente absurdo. Y sin embargo, allí está, sentada en ese sillón de terciopelo verde botella, frente al fuego, recordando los eventos que la condujeron a ese momento.

El tacto suave del terciopelo bajo sus dedos la hace estremecerse. Se aferra a los apoyabrazos porque, sino, sabe que se irá directo al piso. Tiene las piernas acalambradas y adormecidas, la piel sudorosa y el pelo desordenado. Cierra con fuerza los ojos porque es todo demasiado surreal para su vista, pero las sensaciones que, como dagas, alcanzan su cabeza y hacen que todo a su alrededor se tambalee, son más que suficientes para que sepa qué está sucediendo. Y –más importante- quién lo está haciendo suceder.

Se muerde el labio inferior y clava las uñas en el sillón. Trata –y falla- de retener un gemido, que se escapa de su boca y alcanza, de inmediato, sus oídos. Por un momento, él se detiene y suelta una risita socarrona justo _ahí_. El aire tibio es como una bofetada a su sentido común y Hermione se retuerce y arquea la espalda bruscamente. Susurra un "Demonios" con intención, que surge de su garganta con todo el peso del deseo. Algo en su interior se llena con los segundos, algo que busca explotar. Él vuelve a su tarea con ganas. Y al cabo de un momento, ella aguanta el aire y se queda muda por primera vez en su vida.

Y entonces, ese algo estalla y Hermione sólo puede ver y sentir una cosa.

_Estrellas_.

* * *

- Así que has encontrado quién te haga ver estrellas, ¿eh, Granger? –le grita Draco Malfoy con sorna desde un rincón de la clase, ganándose las risas de sus compañeros.

Hermione le dirige una mirada helada y se sube el cuello de la camisa, tapándose las marcas violáceas que adornan su cuello. Intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar la enorme vergüenza que la embarga rápidamente, respira profundamente y desea con todas sus fuerzas no estar ruborizándose. Se dirige con paso ligero a su asiento –lo más alejado posible del grupito Slytherin- y deposita sus cosas con brusquedad. Se sienta y trata de mantener la cabeza lo más alto posible.

- ¡Hermione!

Reconocer _su_ voz la hace temblar de pura rabia. Observa como Ron y Harry comienzan a dirigirse hacia ella, pero una mirada de advertencia a Ron lo hace cambiar de opinión muy sabiamente y ambos se desvían hacia donde están Dean y Seamus. Con un suspiro de irritación, Hermione clava la vista en el frente y se pregunta por qué la clase no ha comenzado aún –y más importante, donde está el profesor.

Le resulta extraño que el profesor Binns no haya llegado aún, dado que es un profesor muy puntual. Y aunque Hermione intenta mantenerse por esa línea de pensamiento, falla estrepitosamente y su mente vaga hasta la noche anterior. Alcanzan sus párpados las imágenes de la Sala Común de Gryffindor llena de gente, de música sonando atronadoramente en sus oídos, de alcohol yendo y viniendo. Trata de establecer un orden cronológico en el cual las situaciones se fueron dando, pero sólo recuerda haber entrado a la Sala, haber gritado para hacerse oír, escuchar a Ron diciendo que era una mojigata y sostener un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. Y luego, todo es borroso.

Lo siguiente que recuerda claramente es haberse despertado en el piso de su cuarto, con un gusto pastoso en su boca y un punzante dolor de cabeza. Aún no puede creer que ha sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para emborracharse a tal punto, y sobre todo por una provocación de Ron. Por mucho que no lo quiera, sus sentimientos por él tuvieron _algo_ que ver con su decisión. Pero aún así, actuó como una adolescente hormonal e irresponsable. Justamente ella.

_Increíble_.

- Oye, Hermione…

La aludida respira profundamente, contando hasta diez para mantener la calma. _Uno, dos, diez._

- Déjame en paz, Ronald.

- Pero…

Lo mira con un "vete-a-la-mierda" escrito en toda su expresión. Harry parece captarlo, por lo que tira del brazo de Ron para irse. El pelirrojo, por otro lado, decide probar su suerte: apoya las manos sobre el escritorio de Hermione y se agacha hasta estar a su altura.

Quería hablarte de lo de _anoche_… -le dice en un tono más bajo, sonriendo.

_Esto_ **no** _está pasando_.

- Y yo preferiría que nunca lo volvieses a mencionar –replica.

Siente que su cabeza va a abrirse de un momento al otro, tiene unas marcas violáceas en el cuello que no _quiere_ explicar y él solo está logrando que se irrite aún más. ¿Va a tener que mandarlo a volar con todas las palabras? ¿Puede ser Ronald Weasley _tan_ obtuso?

- Pero si la hemos pasado genial. No sabía que sabías hacer _esas_ cosas…

_Sí, sí puede._

Si pretende decírselo en un susurro, falla estrepitosamente. De la nada, casi toda la clase estalla en carcajadas, con el grupo Slytherin a la cabeza riendo más fuerte. Hermione no puede hacer más que: a) desear su muerte instantánea, b) buscar un arma para asesinar a Ronald Weasley, c) pensar en posibilidades de cambiar de nombre y apariencia y mudarse a Singapur. Aunque la segunda opción se le antoja particularmente atractiva, se dice que ella es una Gryffindor y que nunca debe bajar la cabeza, sin importar qué suceda.

- Al menos uno de los dos sabe hacer _algo_ –le responde con una seriedad mortal, poniéndose de pie-. Ahora, si no te importa, iré a averiguar por qué el profesor no ha llegado aún. Permiso –lo empuja levemente para abrirse camino y, con la cabeza en alto, sale de la clase.

Al dar dos pasos por el pasillo, escucha una voz que conoce muy bien gritar "_Hasta la sabelotodo tiene más experiencia que tú, comadreja. Patético_".

Y de repente, el día no se le antoja _tan_ malo.

* * *

Qué día le espera.

Hermione se mira de reojo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encuentra provisoriamente apoyado en una esquina de la habitación. El vestido lila que lleva puesto le calza demasiado justo. El corsé no le permite respirar –si lo hace, está segura de que dará un espectáculo inolvidable-, las finas tiras que lo sostienen están prácticamente incrustadas en su piel y los zapatos le van un poco chicos (probablemente por haber corrido de un lado a otro para tranquilizar a Ginny). El tul roza sus piernas y Hermione tiene ganas de arrancárselo como a uno de los tan adorables suéteres que la Señora Weasley le teje año tras año. Tiene hecho un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, agarrado con florecillas blancas muy delicadas, que amenaza con deshacerse cada vez que se mueve un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario. El maquillaje se le corrió un poco por el ajetreo matutino y los accesorios que lleva le resultan incómodos.

En definitiva: está guapa pero sumamente incómoda, y la aguarda un largo, largo día.

- Hermione, ¿me veo bien?

Con una brusquedad nada recomendable para su peinado, Hermione vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Ginny. Tiene un vestido blanco que resalta el color de su pelo y que le va a la perfección. Hermione se queda maravillada, porque su mejor amiga se ve más hermosa que nunca y, sobre todo, más adulta que lo que nunca la ha visto. Sin pensar en qué decir, asiente con sinceridad y se acerca a ella.

- ¿Crees que a Harry le gustará? –arremete otra vez con nerviosismo.

- No lo creo; sé que le gustará –responde Hermione. Y lo piensa realmente.

- ¿Sabes? Por lo general, en las relaciones, sucede que alguno de los dos se involucra más que el otro. Siempre uno está destinado a sufrir más.

- Ginny… Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

- No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir… - duda y baja de la plataforma sobre la cual se encuentra para poder observarse mejor–. Siempre fui yo la que estaba más… Bueno, tú lo sabes. Siempre creí que Harry nunca me daría ni la hora por ser la hermana chica de Ron. Estaba segura de que me casaría con algún hombre bueno, atractivo –ríe y Hermione no puede hacer más que sonreír-, el cual me amaría pero de quien no estaría enamorada, y al cual terminaría hiriendo. Jamás me imaginé que este día llegaría –inspira profundamente y vuelve la vista hacia Hermione-. No puedo respirar con este vestido.

Ambas ríen y Hermione piensa en lo que ella dijo. Trata de aplicarlo a su propia vida, pero le resulta absurdo y doloroso.

Sobre todo doloroso.

- Pero aquí estás –le dice Hermione, con una sonrisa.

- Sí. Aquí estoy –Ginny la mira profundamente, como si supiera lo que se esconde en el fondo de ella, y Hermione desvía la mirada-. No deberías rendirte, Hermione. Yo no lo hice y mira lo que me trajo.

- No sé a qué te refieres –replica inmediatamente, demasiado rápido.

- Creo que sí lo sabes –Ginny se acerca a ella y le acomoda un mechón suelto detrás de una oreja, mirándola con cariño.

Hermione la abraza con fuerza, tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya. ¿No debería ser ella la que debería estar consolándola?

- Es diferente –susurra, y se separa con una sonrisa-. Pero lo importante es que hoy te casas con mi mejor amigo –agrega, entonando la frase con alegría.

En ese momento, la organizadora de la fiesta toca la puerta y asoma la cabeza, anunciando que es tiempo de comenzar. Hermione vuelve la cabeza a Ginny una vez que la mujer se va y la mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La pelirroja se ve nuevamente nerviosa, sacudiendo las manos y respirando agitadamente. Hermione se acerca y la abraza, tratando de absorber todo su nerviosismo, y cuando se aleja apenas, la mira a los ojos con confianza.

- Todo irá bien –le dice con voz firme, y espera a que Ginny asienta con la cabeza para agregar-. Vamos.

Le alcanza el ramillete y ambas salen, una detrás de la otra. Y mientras Hermione camina hacia donde la ceremonia se va a realizar, piensa en lo que Ginny le dijo anteriormente. _No deberías rendirte_, le dijo. Ella no se rindió, él lo hizo.

Y ella no se lo impidió.

* * *

- Basta. Detente –hace su mejor esfuerzo por sonar seria pero no lo logra y no puede impedir que él la haga a un lado y entre en su departamento. Bufa, se ruboriza y lo sigue hacia adentro.

- ¡Ya lo sabía yo! –exclama él con voz victoriosa– Tienes una manta de abuela –le señala con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que entre sus dedos pulgar e índice sostiene despectivamente el elemento aludido -. Eres tan jodidamente predecible, Granger.

Hermione se apura a llegar hasta él y arrebatarle de la mano su cobija –la que tantas noches frente a la chimenea ha compartido con ella, leyendo un libro apasionante. La sostiene contra su pecho de manera protectora y lo execra con la mirada. Aprieta los dientes y tiene el ceño fruncido, y quiere que se vaya de inmediato si lo que se propone es humillarla. En ese caso sabe que tendría para rato, dado que Hermione es muy consciente de que le sobran objetos que él podría usar para avergonzarla. Y no quiere sentirse avergonzada de quién es, y mucho menos por culpa de él. Esas épocas pasaron. O al menos eso espera.

Mientras él se pasea por su pequeña sala de estar, ella lo sigue con la mirada y no puede evitar preguntarse qué demonios está sucediendo con ella. ¿Está perdiendo el juicio? ¿Cómo acabó _él_ –justamente él- en su casa? Ya bastante extraños son los eventos de los últimos meses como para, encima, agregarles que él esté deambulando por su casa. _Su_ casa. Con _sus_ cosas. _Su vida_. ¿Cuándo decidió dejarlo entrar?

_Bueno, yo no lo dejé pasar, él entró_, se responde. Y en ese momento no es consciente de cuál es el alcance de esas palabras.

- Oh, no. Alerta de cursilería –su comentario la trae a la realidad y nota enseguida que él está observando una foto de Hogwarts en la cual están Ron, Harry y ella abrazados frente al Expreso. De repente, algo pesa sobre los hombros de Hermione y le oprime el pecho; algo que reconoce como la carga del pasado.

- Ya. Si tanto te desagrada, vete. No sé ni siquiera por qué estás aquí en un primer lugar –le responde con gesto cansado y dobla con cuidado su manta. La historia parece repetirse y Hermione conoce demasiado bien su destino como para querer repetirla. Apoya su manta en el borde del sofá y se dirige hacia la pequeña cocina adyacente a la sala. Aunque, en el trayecto, no puede evitar detenerse.

- ¿Realmente lo ignoras? –dice él y de repente sabe de que lo tiene a su espalda. Lo sabe antes de oírlo respirar, antes de sentir sus manos en sus muñecas, aferrándola. Lo sabe porque reconoce sus pasos silenciosos, su expresión corporal de depredador, su perfume. Lo sabe porque una vez él le fue transparente como el agua y fácil de leer como uno de esos tantos libros que adornan su biblioteca.

Hermione cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Desea con todas sus fuerzas dejar de sentirse tan idiotamente nerviosa como siempre cerca de él, ruega por que desaparezcan esas cosas que se agitan en su estómago. Y se concentra en mantener el ritmo de su respiración, porque es lo único que puede hacer en ese momento.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunta en un susurro estrangulado.

- Creo que está bastante claro qué es lo que quiero –le responde él, mientras esconde su nariz respingada entre sus bucles y roza su cuello con la punta. Hermione se estremece y se siente insignificante, porque sabe que, frente a él, ella no tiene control de sí misma.

_Él lo tiene._

- La pregunta es… -continúa él en un susurro, despejando la piel de su cuello con suavidad y acariciándola levemente con los labios, en un ir y venir- …si estarás dispuesta a dármelo –termina sobre su oído y suelta una risita casi socarrona. Él sabe que ella no se va a negar y se lo está demostrando con cada detalle.

Y en ese momento, Hermione siente miedo. Un pánico profundo y penetrante la asalta, porque la historia se está volviendo a repetir y es lo último que quiere –aunque también lo único. Pero el recuerdo del primer final la hace reaccionar, ser más cuidadosa, porque esta vez hay más en juego que antes. Esta vez, si él la deja -como la última vez- Hermione está segura de no poder soportarlo.

Pero resistirse a él es como hacer dieta de lectura: frustrante, doloroso e imposible.

Finalmente Hermione deja que él la gire y la pegue a su cuerpo. Ella alza sus brazos y los coloca alrededor de su nuca mientras él toma su mejilla con una mano y su cintura con la otra. Y entonces, mil veces mejor que en sus mejores sueños, como en sus recuerdos, él la besa. Y, muy contrariamente a lo que uno podría esperar, él la besa con delicadeza, con suavidad, con lentitud, porque tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Porque él _volvió para quedarse_, le dijo.

Porque tienen toda la eternidad.

* * *

- Tu estupidez es eterna, Malfoy. Ya empieza a aburrir.

- No sé a qué te refieres. ¿No te pasas todo el día con Potty y Weasel? –Draco se lleva una mano a la boca y la abre con dramatismo- ¡No me digas que te aburren! ¿Será que son las únicas personas con las cuales una sabelotodo como tú puede relacionarse? Tan triste, Granger. Creo que voy a hacer una donación a tu causa –suelta un fuerte suspiro y sacude la cabeza -. Qué generoso soy… ¿Lo ves, Granger? Deberían alzarme un monumento a la bondad para con las ratas de biblioteca irritantes y solitarias. ¡Quién dice que no soy un defensor de los animales!

- De los hurones particularmente, me imagino –murmura burlonamente-. Cállate de una vez.

- Vamos, Granger, no reacciones así. Si quieres abrimos una causa para Weasley y su familia… - se lo piensa y luego agrega -: Tal vez deberíamos abrir _dos_ causas. Una no parece suficiente.

- Malfoy… -Hermione sigue escribiendo en su pergamino y hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en las catorce variedades de _Narda Yaletum_ utilizadas en la preparación de la poción _crececuerpos_, pero Malfoy no se lo está poniendo fácil.

- De acuerdo, y otra para el cararajada. La suya será especial, haremos una excepción al hecho de que no es un animal… al menos no uno identificado. Le abriremos una causa sólo para que no te sientas sola, Granger. ¡Deberías estar agradecida!

- _Agradecería_ que te callaras de una vez. Ya de por sí es _tu_ culpa que estemos en esta situación… ¡Cuatro semanas de castigo! –murmura por lo bajini, sin poder creérselo – Así que has tu trabajo de una vez. O al menos déjame hacer el mío, para poder terminar por hoy.

- ¿Qué sucede, Granger? ¿Es que no te gusta estar conmigo? –le pregunta con cara de cachorro triste- Deberías tener en cuenta que estás cumpliendo el sueño de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts. Tendrías que estar saltando de felicidad.

- O de la Torre de Astronomía –replica contra la hoja en la que dejó de escribir al no tener éxito en concentrarse -. No me importa si todo Hogwarts desea estar encerrado contigo en un armario para escobas. Yo preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo ahora mismo, si me lo preguntas. Así que cállate y déjame en paz, Malfoy. YA –está próxima a la exasperación. Lo mira con una mirada asesina y aprieta los dientes y la pluma hasta que esta suena, cercana a quebrarse.

- Me ofende tu intento desesperado por parecer indiferente, Granger. Yo sé que me deseas –le sonríe con esa sonrisa millonaria que idiotiza a sus compañeras y que Hermione odia porque, en el fondo, le parece sexy, aunque no lo admitiría en siglos. Además, todo lo que hay por encima es tan desagradable que le saca todo tipo de encanto posible.

- Tienes razón –responde, mirando hacia su papel, con voz sincera.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Draco Malfoy fríamente. ¿A qué se refiere? No puede estar refiriéndose a _eso_, se dice. Es Granger, al fin y al cabo. Pero y si…

- Que tienes razón –repite Hermione, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos. Se pone de pie y se acerca a él, deteniéndose bastante cerca-: no me gusta estar contigo –añade en voz seca.

Se gira, vuelve a buscar sus cosas a su asiento y toma la hoja de papel. Ante la mirada inexpresiva aunque cautivada de Malfoy, recoge sus objetos personales y alcanza la puerta. Y cuando él va a responder, Hermione se vuelve y lo observa, señalando su reloj.

- Podíamos irnos a las tres.

Ella sale y Draco mira su reloj de muñeca.

_Cinco y veinte._

* * *

_Veinte minutos tarde_, se recrimina. Apresura el paso al recorrer el hall de entrada del Ministerio y prácticamente se arroja dentro de un ascensor cuyas puertas están a punto de cerrarse. Ignora olímpicamente las miradas de irritación de los otros ocupantes y vuelve a revisar las pequeñas fichas en las cuales anotó todos los detalles esenciales de su presentación. Cierra los ojos y memoriza una a una esas palabras que no pueden faltar. Recorre mentalmente los ejes de su discurso y se asegura de tenerlos bien claros. Se reprende una última vez por su impuntualidad y falta de preparación. Y el ascensor se detiene.

Lo primero que Hermione ve al abrir los ojos es una mirada sorprendida fija en ella. Lo primero que siente es como si le arrancaran el estómago y se lo estrujaran. Lo primero que huele es _su_ perfume. Lo primero que piensa es: "_Maldita sea_".

- Granger.

Susurra y Hermione sale del ascensor, pálida y con ayuda de una mujer mayor que la empuja desde atrás. De repente no sabe muy bien donde está o porqué está allí. Lo único que puede hacer es mirarlo a los ojos con incredulidad, preguntándose qué demonios hace él allí. Quiere gritárselo, pero tiene la lengua espesa y la garganta reseca. Sólo puede observarlo con atención, como esperando que se esfume de un momento a otro.

- Diría que me sorprende verte aquí, pero siempre supe que terminarías trabajando en el Ministerio como bibliotecaria o defensora de los derechos de los muggles. Se ve que no me he equivocado –está la sorna, la burla, la ironía, y sin embargo no suena hiriente ni malvado ni malintencionado. Tal vez es que pasaron demasiados años; tal vez Hermione ha cambiado con el tiempo; tal vez él no desea hacerle mal.

_Sí, claro._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta ella en una voz baja, evitando su mirada. Mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que no quiere saber la respuesta. Que, en realidad, no quiere saber nada de él– Estoy retrasada.

Se gira para irse. Él la retiene. A Hermione le suena demasiado como esas películas románticas muggles. Le hace acordar a momentos similares de otra época, cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Y no quiere que sea así. No quiere que se repita.

Se suelta bruscamente y sigue su camino. Él la llama una vez, por lo bajo, y luego ya no más. Ella acelera el paso y retiene con esfuerzo las lágrimas. Finalmente llega a su despacho, entra y se encierra en él.

_Como si una puerta fuera suficiente para mantenerlo fuera de su vida._

* * *

La puerta del Salón de los Requerimientos se abre a su espalda sin hacer ningún ruido. Hermione se encuentra apoyada contra la ventana, contemplando la puesta del sol sobre el lago. Le parece maravilloso como parecen fusionarse y fundirse en uno solo, siendo ambos tan distintos. En la realidad se encuentran a millas de distancia. Durante el día ambos pretenden, se ignoran, permanecen alejados. Pero con la noche viene la oscuridad, y en la oscuridad pueden encontrarse fuera de cualquier mirada curiosa. En la penumbra su amor florece. En las sombras su amor triunfa.

No ha escuchado la puerta pero sabe que él está en la habitación. Reconoce sus pasos silenciosos, su expresión corporal de depredador, su perfume. Sabe que él está ahí pero no se voltea, ni siquiera se mueve. Aguarda, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, porque él llegará y la reclamará como tantas veces. Espera, bajo una luz que se atenúa con el paso de los minutos, hasta que, con la noche, él llega y la toma entre sus brazos. Para fundirse en uno solo.

Como a cada vez, él se acerca sin decir una palabra y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Acaricia la parte baja de su estómago con la punta de los dedos y pasa la mano de manera que la sostiene para impedirle cualquier huida. Con la otra mano baja por su brazo hasta llegar a su palma, la cual acuna mientras apoya la frente sobre su hombro. La retiene aunque sabe que ella no va a escapar, porque es su forma de decirle _Eres mía_.

Como cada día, suelta el aire lentamente sobre la curva de su cuello porque cuando está con ella vuelve a respirar. Recorre la piel desnuda de esa zona con la punta de su nariz, aspirando su aroma, cerrando los ojos. La aferra contra él, queriendo volverla parte de él. La ha extrañado más de lo que se atreve a asumir. La necesita.

Como siempre, la voltea con brusquedad y busca su boca con una desesperación inesperada en alguien como él. La besa con urgencia, presiona sus labios contra los suyos, obligándola a reaccionar. Clava sus dedos en su cadera y la pega a su pelvis, mostrándole cuanto la desea, cuanto la necesita. Y ella por lo general se resiste, se niega, lo obliga a ir más despacio, llevándolo al borde de la locura.

Pero esta vez, ella le responde.

Esta vez no opone resistencia cuando él cuela las manos por debajo de su camisa. Esta vez no dice nada cuando él la toca en lugares vírgenes y ajenos al resto del mundo. Esta vez no se separa bruscamente cuando él la lleva hasta la cama que siempre está en sus encuentros pero que nunca utilizan. Esta vez, y por primera vez, Hermione Granger parece haberse quedado sin palabras.

Él la deposita sobre el acolchado con una suavidad impropia de él. La recuesta y se recuesta a su lado, besándola lentamente. Acaricia sus labios con los suyos y los abre para hacer el beso más profundo. La urgencia anterior se vuelve delicadeza y cuidado. Recorre su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, mirándola a los ojos. Y duda. Él, que nunca se pregunta nada, duda.

Ella lo hace dudar.

Hermione se alza y lo besa, dejándole en claro lo que siente. Con manos torpes e inexpertas, desase uno a uno los botones de su camisa bajo la mirada atenta de él. Cuando termina, recorre su pecho marcado con la yema de los dedos, explorando. Se cruza con una cicatriz blanca en un costado de las costillas y él teme que le pregunte su origen. Pero ella se limita a besarla con cuidado, para luego volver a su rostro.

Y él vuelve a dudar.

No está acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño y le hace sentir que toda su vida está encaminada hacia un lugar equivocado. Ella lo hace preguntarse si lo que cree que desea es lo que realmente _quiere_ para su vida, y no le gusta hacerse ese tipo de preguntas. Prefiere creer ciegamente en lo que su padre le ha enseñado, porque es simple seguir sus pasos y convertirse en quien esperan que sea. Ella lo hace replantearse esta decisión. Ella hace que se sienta mejor de lo que cree que realmente es.

La besa con brusquedad, tratando de descargar todas esas dudas que ella le acarrea con su sola presencia. Se acomoda sobre ella y de un tirón le rasga la camisa. Ella abre los ojos con sorpresa y él espera que lo detenga, que le diga que eso es un error, que él no es el indicado para ella. Porque él lo sabe: él no es suficientemente bueno para ella, ni lo será nunca.

Pero ella, al parecer, no lo hace.

Sonríe con vergüenza, sus mejillas se ruborizan y sus ojos brillan. Se levanta un poco para poder terminar de sacarse la camisa y se acerca a él para hacer lo mismo. Él la observa sorprendido, casi decepcionado, pero ella no lo nota. En cambio, lo besa allí donde está su corazón. _Eso que late desenfrenado en tu pecho_, se dice él; _eso que pensabas que no tenías_.

Él la vuelve a recostar, ahora con mayor delicadeza, y la besa en la boca, en la comisura de sus labios, en su mejilla, en su mentón. Desciende por la línea de su mandíbula, por su cuello, por el camino de su clavícula. Sigue por entre sus pechos, por su estómago. La besa en la curva de su cintura y la espalda de Hermione se arquea en respuesta. Es un roce tan inocente y a la vez tan cargado de sensaciones que él siente que la respiración se le corta. Ella suelta el aire y parece un gemido. Y él pierde el control.

Vuelve a besarla, tomándola del pelo. Le quita la pollera y la manda lejos, y luego el brassière, sin dejar de besarla con pasión. Se aleja un momento de ella para contemplarla, con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados, los ojos brillantes por el deseo y el cuerpo a su merced, todo por él, y retiene el aire. Entonces ella se ruboriza y decide hacer algo porque la mirada que él tiene fija en ella la pone nerviosa. No entiende la oscuridad en sus ojos ni su respiración agitada y tiene que hacer algo para dejar de sentirse así. Tan… expuesta.

Lo agarra de la nuca y lo atrae para besarlo. Se dirige a la hebilla de su cinturón e intenta deshacerla con sus dedos temblorosos, y cuando fracasa él la releva. En algún momento sus pantalones se pierden y Hermione está recostada nuevamente, aferrándose a las sábanas. Él está perdido entre sus muslos, provocando que cientos de descargas eléctricas le azoten los nervios y la hagan cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior. Arquea la espalda y siente que algo va a explotar en su interior. Y cuando está segura de no poder soportarlo más, él desaparece.

Ella abre los ojos y lo ve mirándola. Se ve inseguro. Hermione frunce el ceño en una muda pregunta. Él se acerca hasta cubrirla delicadamente con su cuerpo y acaricia su mejilla con su pulgar. Abre la boca lentamente y ella cree que la va a besar, por lo que cierra los ojos. Pero en cambio, lo oye hablar, y el sonido se le hace tan ajeno a la situación que abre los ojos para comprobarlo.

- Dime que me quieres –susurra él contra sus labios. Es su forma de preguntarle si está segura, si es lo que desea. Si no se va a arrepentir al día siguiente.

_Aunque seguramente lo haga._

Ella no entiende qué sucede. No sabe porqué él le pide eso justo en ese momento. No lo comprende, pero no es capaz de pensarlo demasiado.

- Te quiero –responde.

Y no miente al hacerlo.

Él la besa finalmente y le abre cuidadosamente las piernas. Se apoya sobre sus brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos y, muy lentamente, se adentra en ella. Ella siente un dolor agudo y se tensiona, cerrando los ojos. Él se detiene. Ella los vuelve a abrir para mirarlo y ve que él parece adolorido por hacerla sufrir. Apoya una mano en su mejilla y le sonríe para reconfortarlo. Entonces él vuelve a intentarlo, y esta vez recorre todo el camino.

Y vuelve a detenerse, esperando volver a ver sus ojos castaños y que su expresión se relaje.

Finalmente, ella lo mira y le dedica una sonrisa. Respira profundamente y asiente con la cabeza. Él vuelve a penetrarla. Ella ya no siente dolor.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más lejos, sin dejar de lado el cuidado y la suavidad, él la busca y encuentra. Ella se acopla a su ritmo, se aferra a su espalda, lo besa hasta el cansancio. Ambas mentes se vacían de todo recuerdo y pensamiento y sólo pueden sentir. Él susurra su nombre, ella susurra el suyo. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más claro. Él gruñe, ella gime. Cada vez más seguido, cada vez más alto. Él va a llegar, ella también. Cada vez más cerca.

Todo gira, el tiempo se detiene. Ambos gritan sus nombres en la oscuridad.

Él se desploma sobre ella. Ella lo rodea con los brazos.

Él la besa. Ella le responde.

Él le susurra al oído.

Ella sonríe.

_Te quiero. _

* * *

- "Te quiero" –escupe con ironía -. Sí, claro. Lo peor es que en ese momento te creí. Realmente pensé que te podía importar _alguien_ –suspira y niega con la cabeza -. Fui una idiota.

- Hermione-

- No me llames así. Perdiste el derecho a llamarme así desde ese mismo día en que te fuiste sin decir nada, sin mirar atrás. Se ve que era demasiado difícil, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué enfrentarte a tu padre, a Voldemort, cuando era mucho más fácil dejarme, aún después de que yo me había enfrentado con Harry y Ron y Ginny por ti? ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Una estúpida broma Slytherin? ¿Enamoremos a la sangre-sucia y luego rompámosle el corazón, arruinemos su vida? –inspira bruscamente y agrega, en un susurro entre irónico y melancólico-: ¡Divertido!

Hermione se gira bruscamente y cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando tragar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Se detiene junto a la ventana. Afuera llueve torrencialmente y las calles están desiertas, al igual que el Ministerio. Es feriado nacional y todo el mundo se encuentra en su casa, festejando con su familia. Salvo ella, que descansa trabajando junto a su necesidad patológica de terminar todo a tiempo.

- Sabes que no fue así –su voz se ha vuelto grave con el tiempo y ha perdido su retintín irónico.

- Ya no sé nada –replica ella –y le suena a ironía, un comentario satírico sobre su vida. No puede evitar que una lágrima se escape y se la limpia con furia antes de volverse a verlo -. Dime cómo fue entonces. Yo recuerdo que estuvimos todo sexto año encontrándonos a escondidas en el Salón de los Requerimientos –evita describir los acontecimientos, porque recordar escuece aún-. Tal vez me equivoco, pero después de _ese día_ –un temblor se apodera de esa expresión-, provocaste que mortífagos invadieran Hogwarts. Adrede. Dumbledore fue asesinado y tú te fuiste… -suspira y tensa la mandíbula, reteniendo la angustia- Y luego, nunca más una palabra, ni una explicación, ni nada. Desapareciste –hace una pausa, en la cual sólo se oye el sonido de la lluvia- ¿Acaso lo recuerdo mal? –le espeta, clavando su mirada en él.

Él parece inseguro por segunda vez en su vida. La observa sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, sin reaccionar. Tiene ojeras oscuras que atestiguan su cansancio y el pelo lacio y largo, descuidado. Parece haber dejado de lado el cuidado de su aspecto físico, aunque Hermione no lo puede creer. Para ella, él sigue siendo el Draco Malfoy que siempre conoció: engreído, vanidoso, traicionero. Y excelente, verdaderamente excelente actor.

- No, pero… -comienza él y ella lo interrumpe.

- Eso creía –su tono no admite réplica y un silencio se instaura en la habitación. Ella desvía la mirada, escondiéndose en su templanza Gryffindor como siempre ha hecho, y comienza a ordenar innecesariamente su escritorio, bajo la mirada escrutadora de Malfoy-. ¿Sabes? Ha sido genial leer sobre ti en los periódicos. Enterarme de que eras incluido nuevamente en la sociedad mágica a pesar de todo; saber que tenías tiempo para viajar, asistir a fiestas, dar entrevistas –para todo, excepto para venir y decirme a la cara qué demonios sucedió. Supongo que no te importa, ¿verdad? Nunca lo hizo –no lo mira, no puede hacerlo porque sabe, muy en su interior, que eso no es cierto, aunque su parte racional se empeñe en creérselo. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas que su discurso suene firme, aunque tiene la voz enclenque porque todo eso que ha logrado convertir en enojo fue una vez tristeza.

- Granger –ella levanta la mirada y se espera algún tipo de negación, de tentativa de explicación. Lo observa y luego de bajar la mirada, él la mira también. Y hay algo en sus ojos que Hermione nunca vio antes, algo que la sorprende-. Lo siento.

Eso la descoloca y no puede responder nada. Le cuesta volver a las razones por las cuales está enojada, pierde el hilo de su odio por un momento. Y se asusta, porque eso podría significar muchas cosas. Demasiadas.

Sacude la cabeza y vuelve la vista hacia él, impasible.

- Es muy tarde para eso.

Se gira con unos papeles en la mano y aprieta los dientes para no llorar. Las manos le tiemblan y se dirige hasta una estantería, en donde deposita los documentos y se apoya para no desarmarse. Lo escucha levantarse y ruega por que se vaya.

En cambio, él se acerca y se detiene a su espalda.

- ¿Lo es? –susurra en su nuca y Hermione se estremece. Asiente con la cabeza, insegura, y luego se yergue, tomando valor. Se voltea y queda a pocos centímetros de su rostro, pero no se amedrenta.

- Vete –le ordena, entrecerrando los ojos. Reprime cualquier sentimiento o recuerdo que no sea el odio.

- Volveré –replica él en un susurro que choca contra su boca abierta, haciendo que todos sus sentidos se disparen. Y en el momento en que su cuerpo se inclina hacia él, rebelde e ingobernable, él toma distancia y se va.

Y Hermione se siente la persona más miserable e idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

Porque él volverá y ella no será capaz de negarle la entrada.

* * *

La entrada al Salón de los Requerimientos le permite la entrada ante su sorpresa. La habitación se halla a oscuras, con un único acceso de luz proveniente de la ventana. Él da un paso hacia adentro y cierra la puerta a su espalda. Ella no se mueve, pero él percibe que ella sabe que está ahí. Su menuda figura se recorta contra la luz de la luna, que se enreda entre sus bucles y se pierde en las sombras. Él puede ver que ella está viendo el lago, sin mirarlo realmente, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda tensa que intenta reprimir espasmos de haber estado llorando. No quiere admitirlo –no _puede_ admitirlo, pero por alguna razón ya sabe de qué se trata. Y da un paso hacia ella.

- Déjame sola.

Su voz es un susurro tan firme que suena a grito. Se transmiten en él la tensión de su mandíbula, el nudo en su garganta, la rabia de sus pensamientos. Y él da otro paso, porque no se lo dice enserio. Y si lo hace, le importa un comino.

Ella escucha sus pasos y se voltea con brusquedad. Tiene el vestido arrugado y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Su pelo está despeinado y enmarañado, y tiembla ligeramente. Él la encuentra hermosa. Es una palabra demasiado grande, lo sabe, pero es la única que le viene a la mente en ese momento, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Se acerca a ella como hipnotizado y se detiene a una corta distancia, mirándola escrutadoramente, sin transmitir ninguna emoción. Decidiendo qué hacer con él, con sus actos impulsivos de los cojones y su incapacidad de girarse e irse de allí.

- Vete –vuelve a decirle ella, con un tono que suena más a llanto y a angustia.

Él no se mueve. No es capaz de irse pero tampoco le parece razonable acercarse más; hasta es más, lo asusta que una distancia más corta sea todo lo que necesita los remanentes de su autocontrol para finalmente desaparecer de su cuerpo. Por lo que se queda allí, observándola, absorbiendo su imagen, grabándola en su mente.

_Para siempre._

- Por favor –ella susurra porque está a punto de perder su firmeza, porque su templanza Gryffindor se tambalea y amenaza con deshacerse en mil pedazos. Su voz se rompe en la última letra y aspira profundamente mientras sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas. No quiere llorar frente a él, no quiere ser débil mientras él la mira –y más por esa estupidez-, pero no puede evitarlo.

Sacude la cabeza y da tres pasos hacia la puerta para irse, ya que él no lo hace. Y tres pasos después de decidir irse, él la retiene, la atrae hacia él y ambos quedan a una distancia demasiado corta. Él se maldice interiormente, ella no sabe qué hacer. Él se inclina un poco hacia ella, la mira a los ojos. Ella lo observa con atención, casi con miedo, y se muerde el labio inferior. Él recorta la distancia entre ellos hasta que ambos pueden sentir la respiración del otro sobre su boca y entonces cierra los ojos con pesar.

Se resiste.

Aunque algo en su interior le adelanta que es una batalla perdida.

- No llores por él –susurra contra sus labios y se separa con brusquedad. Aprovecha ese momento de autocontrol y en cuatro zancadas atraviesa la habitación. Sin mirar atrás, sale del Salón y se echa a correr, sin poder creerse lo que acaba de hacer.

Pasa corriendo por delante de la puerta del Gran Salón en donde se lleva a cabo una fiesta y en donde pudo observar antes a la comadreja y a Brown muy encariñados, y a la sangre sucia observándolos. El resto se agolpa en su mente pero sacude la cabeza para eliminar esos recuerdos y acelera el paso. Quiere escapar, _tiene_ que hacerlo.

Y, una vez más, algo en su interior le dice que es demasiado tarde.

* * *

- Temía que fuera demasiado tarde –susurra contra su boca.

- Nunca lo fue, realmente –suspira, más para ella misma que para él. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el movimiento rítmico de su pecho contra su mejilla, cayendo poco a poco en los dominios del sueño.

- Supuse que estarías con Weasley para ese entonces. Después de todo… -hay una nota muy disimulada de odio en su voz y ella no puede evitar sonreír. Él nota su sonrisa contra la piel desnuda de su pecho.

- ¿Y es por eso que intestaste ser mi "amigo"? –pregunta ella con una risita somnolienta. Acaricia su piel tersa con la yema del dedo índice, lentamente, mientras él hace lo mismo sobre el dorso de su mano.

- Suena tan… Gryffindor –responde él en un lamento, exagerando su desagrado.

- Fracasaste –agrega ella en un murmullo, ignorando su comentario, y sonríe -. Otra vez -su respiración poco a poco se acompasa a la de él en el silencio, mientras su cuerpo se relaja por completo y comienza a perder noción de donde se encuentra.

- Esta vez no –replica él en un susurro casi inaudible, para sí mismo. Y cuando ella se duerme finalmente, él espera un momento y luego se escabulle fuera de la cama. Lamenta tener que hacerlo, pero sabe que debe dejarla. Se viste y sale del cuarto con sigilo. Y una vez fuera del departamento, se echa a correr a todo lo que le dan las piernas.

Y mientras se aleja, sólo tiene una imagen en la cabeza.

Una imagen que lo lleva de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Al Salón de los Requerimientos.

A la Luna.

* * *

Dos manos heladas se apoyan en sus hombros y Hermione ni se inmuta. Reconoce ese frío como suyo y lo acoge con sus manos cálidas, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos. El fuego se refleja en sus ojos castaños y se funde en su sonrisa, la que él se inclina para besar. Ella lo mira a los ojos con nostalgia y le cuesta reconocer a esa persona que detestó por tanto tiempo. Si tuviera que admitirlo… diría que ha desaparecido.

Él se empeña en hacérselo saber día a día.

- ¿En qué piensas? –le pregunta él, notando su mirada nostálgica.

Ella le dedica una sonrisa y vuelve su mirada al fuego, contemplándolo como volviendo a vivir esa mañana en la cual se despertó una vez más sin él. Su sonrisa se deshizo lentamente y suspiró por lo bajo. Se volvió para mirarlo.

- Sentí tanto miedo… –le confesó y él la observó con extrañez – Creí que te habías ido otra vez. Que me habías vuelto a dejar –bajó el rostro, cerrando los ojos para no enfrentar su expresión culpable-. Me sentí la mayor idiota del mundo. Me sentí humillada. Pero más que nada, sentí muchísimo miedo: estaba sola otra vez.

Pensó en Ron, casado con una dependienta de Sortilegios Weasley; pensó en Ginny, casada con Harry; en Luna, casada con Neville. Él le dio la vuelta al sillón y se arrodilló junto a ella, quien le dedicó una mirada conciliadora. Apoyó la punta de sus dedos en su mejilla en una leve caricia, ante lo cual él cerró los ojos, haciendo que ella sonriera. Desvió la vista hasta el anillo que brillaba en su dedo anular y lo miró con ternura, más por los recuerdos que guardaba que por su aspecto físico.

_Fue todo lo que pude conseguir tan tarde_, le dijo él al entrar como una ráfaga, entregándole una cajita de plástico de colores brillantes.

Recuerda que en ese momento no entendía a qué se refería: sentía aún el pánico pulsando en su pecho, los recuerdos estrujándole los pulmones. Se negó a recibir lo que él le ofrecía, exigiendo respuestas con la mirada. Él se acercó a ella, exasperado, y le puso la cajita en la mano con brusquedad.

_Ábrelo_, le ordenó.

Hermione no puede evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza al recordar los eventos. Probablemente había sido la propuesta menos romántica de todos los tiempos, pero el conjunto de todo lo que había sucedido hizo que el pecho de Hermione amenazara con explotar de felicidad. Aún ahora el recuerdo hace que una calidez se extienda por su cuerpo y la haga sonreír.

Él la observa sin decir nada, aunque sabe qué pasa por la cabeza de Hermione como siempre lo ha sabido. Con movimientos ágiles y lentos, se levanta poco a poco y se acerca a Hermione como un cazador acechando a su presa. La arrincona contra el respaldo del asiento y le dedica su mejor sonrisa conquistadora, declarándole sus intenciones.

Hermione vuelve a la realidad con placer y le sigue la corriente.

Porque, después de todo, ya no tiene que fingir que no le gusta.

* * *

_A veces, nos concentramos tanto en el futuro que olvidamos vivir el presente. Otras, nos quedamos tan aferrados al pasado que no podemos disfrutar del presente. A veces, dejamos que nuestros orígenes determinen quienes somos sin opinión nuestra. Otras, nos olvidamos de lo que nos formó como personas y nos sentimos perdidos. A veces, lo que creemos tan firme y eterno como nuestras creencias son al final lo más voluble y volátil que tenemos. Otras, lo que consideramos tan efímero y caprichoso como el romance, en realidad nos dura toda una vida._

_A veces, el destino es caprichoso y nos maneja a su antojo. Otras, nos nombra artista y nos otorga una hoja en blanco y una brocha con pintura verde y roja._

_Para que pintemos nuestro camino con esperanza y amor. _

* * *

Hasta aquí! Es el one-shot más largo que escribí hasta ahora, así que... Me cuentan que les ha parecido, vale?

Gracias por llegar hasta abajo de todo! :)

LR.


End file.
